Yo cruzaría el mundo, en una fotografía
by symboloflegacy
Summary: Hay dos cosas en las que Yuuri nunca ha creído: los viajes en el tiempo, y las almas gemelas. Hay dos cosas que Yuuri ha experimentado en su vida: los viajes en el tiempo, ylas almas gemelas. ¿Qué pasará cuando Yuuri descubra que la inicial del nombre de su alma gemela empieza con una "V"? Es una coincidencia que es la inicial del nombre de su ídolo... ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo traducido de I'll cross the world in a photograph. Ya había subido esta parte em wattpad, pero a petición de un par de lectoras, lo traigo a esta plataforma.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo! ;)**

* * *

Decir que Yuuri era fanático de Victor Nikiforov, era poner las cosas demasiado simples.

Yuuri tenía sus paredes adornadas com fotografías y dibujos de su ídolo. Cuando era más joven, él adoptó a un caniche de color café marrón, y pelaje peludo, similar al que su héroe tenía, y lo nombró Vicchan, una vez más, en honor de su ídolo. Cuando Yuuri no practicaba, tratando de emular uno de los famosos programas de Nikiforov, pasaba su tiempo libre viendo videos de Victor. Y cuando Yuuri se acostaba en las noches, él soñaba con Victor, e imaginaba cómo sería compartir la misma pista de patinaje que él.

Sí, Yuuri tenía un gran crush en Victor Nikiforov.

Pero, cuando Yuuri perdió lamentablemente el Grand Prix Final, él se sentía devastado. Él se encontraba atrapado dentro de una nube negra que parecía no tener fin. No había luz para él, tampoco esperanza. Tristeza, desilusión y soledad parecían ser las únicas constantes en su vida.

Ooooo

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde su derrota en el GPF. Una noche, un picor insoportable lo despertó. Pero no era un picor normal, el dedo anular de su mano derecha estaba hinchado, parecía quemar. Él se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el baño y prendió la luz. "Mierda…" Yuuri maldijo en voz baja al examinar su dedo. Una marca había aparecido, y tenía la forma de una "V". Se puso sus lentes para ver más de cerca su dedo, y entonces, de sus labios escapó un sonido de sorpresa y miedo.

Esa era definitivamente una marca de almas gemelas.

Yuuri conocía las leyendas que la gente vieja contaba. Ellos decían que la inicial del nombre de tu alma gemela aparecería en tu piel algún día, cuando tu alma más lo necesitara. ¿Podría en verdad ser esta "V" la inicial de su alma gemela?

Yuuri tocó con la yema de su dedo la marca, quejándose suavemente de dolor. "Debo esta soñando," se dijo a sí mismo. Con un largo suspiro, decidió regresar a la cama, para tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Ya mañana, con más claridad, podría tener una pequeña crisis, como era su costumbre.

Tallándose los ojos, se sentó en la cama, y su mirada cayó sobre las fotos que aún colgaban en su pared. Los fríos pósters eran, de alguna manera, reconfortantes. "¿Eras tú mi alma gemela, Victor Nikiforov?" Yuuri sonrió, sintiéndose estúpido de tan siquiera pensar eso. En su buró, tenía una foto enmarcada de Victor, y con cuidado, la cogió. En la fotografía, Victor sonreía abiertamente, su brillante sonrisa era la más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto Yuuri. Su cabello plateado caía sobre sus anchos hombros. Él se veía tan lleno de vida. Pero tristemente, a la edad de 23 años, meses después de que dicha foto fue tomada, murió en un accidente.

"Es risible," Yuuri musitó en la soledad de su habitación, "Tú a los 23 tenías en mundo a tus pies. Y en cambio yo, a los 23, tengo… nada."

"Qué no daría por conocerte, Victor," Yuuri abrazó la fotografía a su pecho, y cerró los ojos, "Si tan sólo yo…"

Xxxxx

"Mis fans van a adorar esta foto," el Ruso dijo orgullosamente, guardando su celular en su bolsillo. Él se puso de pie, estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y movió su cabeza de lado a lado, empezando su calentamiento. Fue ahí cuando noto a un hombre sentado en una banca cerca de la de él. El hombre estaba aferrando algo contra sí mismo, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Victor siempre había sido un hombre curioso, era parte de su naturaleza, así que él se acercó sigilosamente, cuidando que el hombre no lo notara, y miró sobre su hombro, dándose cuenta que lo que estaba sujetando era una foto de él mismo, sentado en este mismo parque.

"¡Ah, así que eres un fan!" Victor exclamó, asustando al pobre hombre, quien cayó al piso y se quedó inmóvil, casi congelado. "¿Te gustaría un autógrafo?"

Pero Victor no recibió respuesta. Yuuri le miraba con la boca abierta. Sus manos temblaban, y su corazón latía aceleradamente. Era imposible. ¿Cómo podía estar en frente de su ídolo? 'Debo seguir soñando, esa es la única explicación'. Yuuri miró a Victor, y después a la fotografía que aún sostenía entre sus manos, y entonces, todo tuvo sentido -al menos, para él.- Él no estaba soñando. Este momento era real. Victor era real, y de alguna extraña forma, Yuuri lo había hecho de nuevo.

"Hey, extraño, si no quieres mi autógrafo, está bien. Nunca fue mi intención asustarte así," Yuuri registró que Victor estaba hablando de nuevo, pero él sólo consiguió sacudir la cabeza, y ponerse de pie, tan rápido que casi se tropieza de nuevo. Victor observó al extraño hombre, con una mezcla de confusión y diversión. Se sacudió los hombros, y empezó su rutina habitual.

Yuuri, por su parte, corrió tanto y tan lejos como sus piernas y pésima condición le permitían, y cuando estaba seguro que había escapado a la mirada del Ruso, se apoyó sobre un árbol, y lentamente, se dejó caer al piso, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Una vez que su respiración parecía volver a la normalidad, tomó de nuevo la foto entre sus manos, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no arrojarla lejos en su desesperación y frustración.

"Ay no… ¿Y ahora cómo hago para regresar?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola a todos! Aquí está el Segundo capítulo que espero que disfruten. Debo admitir que no soy muy buena com wattpad, de hecho, no sé como agregar esas bonitas imágenes que funcionan como corte entre escenas, pero espero que la historia que aquí les presento capte tu atención a pesar de ello :) Espero sus comentarios, votos y opiniones! Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

Cuando Yuuri tenía apenas cinco años, sucedió el primer 'incidente'. Observaba una vieja fotografía que su padre había tomado durante el festival de Año Nuevo. A su corta edad, Yuuri nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar los fuegos artificiales en persona, así que, con todas sus fuerzas, deseó poder estar ahí presente. Cerro los ojos, y al instante, un cálido viento lo invadió. De manera sorprendente, se encontraba ahí, junto con la multitud, maravillándose por las luces que iluminaban el cielo. Una vez que se sintió satisfecho, se colocó bajo un árbol y cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, se encontraba de vuelta en la seguridad de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, le contó fascinado a su mamá acerca de lo ocurrido. Ella le sonrió y le dijo que ese había sido un sueño maravilloso. Hiroko, su abuela, simplemente se limitó a mirar a su nieto sin añadir nada a la conversación.

A los ocho años, el pequeño Yuuri regresó a su casa con los ojos llorosos y el labio roto. Unos niños mayores se habían encargado de molestarlo toda la mañana, causando que Yuuri tropezara y tuviera raspaduras en las rodillas y manos, y un labio hinchado. Rechazó bajar a cenar, y se quedó encerrado en su habitación, y, como de costumbre, se entretuvo hojeando el viejo álbum familiar. Entre las fotografías, encontró una imagen de su abuelo, Riku, quien sonreía orgullosamente al sostener un trofeo de una competencia de box en la que había conseguido el primer puesto. "Como desearía conocerte y que me enseñaras a defenderme," Yuuri susurró, sintiendo los ojos pesados hasta cerrarlos. Cuando los abrió, se encontraba en una arena de boxeo, viendo al joven Riku acercándose. Yuuri no entendía que sucedía, pero emocionado, se acercó a abrazarlo y conversar por algunos minutos. Riku le ofreció algunos concejos, y Yuuri le prometió cuidar mejor de sí mismo.

Al siguiente día, Yuuri regresó de la escuela con un dedo lastimado. Harto del abuso de sus compañeros, se defendió de la mejor manera que pudo, acción que le provocó un esguince en el dedo meñique. Cuando su madre le preguntó qué había sucedido, Yuuri se encogió de hombros, y respondió "Sólo seguí los consejos del abuelo Riku." Su madre lo miró extrañada, y su abuela se llevó las manos al pecho, claramente sorprendida.

Cabe mencionar que Yuuri nunca conoció al abuelo Riku, quien murió meses antes de que naciera Yuuri.

Ooooo

"¡Victor! ¡Mueve tu trasero de vuelta a la pista!" Coach Yakov gritó al observar como su alumno se dirigía a los vestidores sin intención de regresar. Últimamente, Victor parecía un poco distraído, más que de costumbre, y aunque seguía siendo su patinador estrella, Yakov no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Lo siguió hasta los vestidores, donde lo encontró sentado en una banca, con su celular en la mano.

"¿Me vas a decir qué rayos tienes?" preguntó Yakov, irritado, "¿es alguna mujer? ¿algún hombre?"

Victor puso los ojos en blanco y le observó sin interés, "No es nada, Coach Yakov. Simplemente estoy aburrido."

"Bah, tonterías. Eres una promesa del patinaje artístico con el mundo por delante. No tienes razón ni derecho a aburrirte."

"Tienes razón, Coach Yakov."

Victor se puso de pie, guardó su celular y regresó a la práctica. Si Yakov alcanzó a ver la tristeza que inundaba los ojos de su pupilo, él no dijo nada.

Ooooo

Yuuri comenzó a vagar por las calles de San Petersburgo sin rumbo fijo, abrazando a su pecho la fotografía de su ídolo. Durante un buen rato había intentado regresar, incluso se pellizcaba el antebrazo, ganándose un buen moretón, pero nada parecía funcionar.

La noche amenazaba con caer, y el gélido frío le cortaba hasta los huesos. Yuuri iba vestido sólo con pants, zapatillas deportivas y una sudadera sencilla que no haría nada para protegerlo del frío. Miró su reloj, y parecía no funcionar, pero sin duda habían pasado ya varias horas desde que se topó con Victor en el parque. El japonés siguió caminando, pero poco a poco su cuerpo iba perdiendo energía, hasta que se dejó caer sobre los escalones de un complejo de departamentos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, las calles lucían tétricas y eran apenas iluminadas por los faroles colocados en cada esquina. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero una mano lo tocó en el hombro suavemente. Levantó la cabeza, y fue recibido por la más bella vista, Victor Nikiforov se encontraba ahí, parado frente a él, con una mueca de extrañeza.

"Eres el extraño del parque. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?" Victor preguntó, y Yuuri no acertó a dar respuesta alguna. Victor frunció el ceño, y repitió su pregunta, esta vez en inglés, y Yuuri tímidamente respondió, "N-no lo sabía. Yo sólo estaba descansando."

"Puedes descansar en casa," Victor dijo, balanceando su mochila sobre el hombro.

"No puedo regresar a casa," Yuuri le contestó sin siquiera pensar primero sus palabras, a lo que avergonzado, se puso de pie rápidamente, y se rascó el cuello en un gesto nervioso. La manga de la sudadera se movió, descubriendo el moretón que el mismo Yuuri se había causado horas antes. "Perdona. Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya."

"Mierda, pero ¿y eso? ¿Quién te hizo eso?" Victor se acercó a Yuuri y tomó su brazo, con una mueca de preocupación, y suavemente, tocó el brazo del joven. Victor suspiró y negó con la cabeza, tristemente. "Es por eso que no puedes regresar a casa, ¿verdad?"

"No, no Victor, yo…" ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? 'No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero de seguro es un sueño, y tú no eres real, aunque sigo sin saber porqué no he despertado. Ah, y este moretón, yo me lo hice', no, definitivamente no.

"Vamos," Victor le jaló con cuidado el brazo para que lo acompañara, "No es necesario que me cuentes, pero no voy a dejar que pases la noche aquí. Vamos, te prometo que estarás bien."

Yuuri trató de detenerlo, pero Victor, como el buen terco que era, no escuchó de razones. Abrió la puerta del edificio, y guió a Yuuri a las escaleras. Subió un par de pisos, hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Yuuri mantenía la cabeza baja, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

"¡Makka, ya llegué!," Victor anunció al entrar a su apartamento, e inmediatamente una enorme bola de pelos lo recibió con lengüetazos en la cara, y brincando alegremente alrededor del ruso. Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante la escena. Yuuri "fan no. 1 de Victor Nikiforov" Katsuki, se emocionó cuando Makkachin se acercó a olfatearlo, y de un brinco, lo derribó, dándole un recibimiento similar al de Victor.

"Makkachin, basta. Eso no se hace a nuestros invitados," Victor tomó al perro por el collar, y lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde le preparó su cena. Yuuri se quedó de pie, sintiendo una sensación extraña al ver a su ídolo en una situación tan domestica. "Lo siento, Makka no recibe muchas visitas, y tiende a exagerar sus recibimientos."

"No te preocupes. Yo tenía un poodle similar a Makkachin. Se llamaba Vicchan." Victor le dirigió una sonrisa. Sus labios no mantenían la forma recta y severa de sus sonrisas practicadas para la prensa o los fans. Al contrario, sus labios se movieron delicadamente, haciendo que todo su rostro guardara una apariencia tranquila. Esa era la sonrisa más honesta y hermosa que alguna vez haya visto Yuuri.

Y en ese momento, Yuuri deseó poder ver esa sonrisa más a menudo.


End file.
